


The Good Part

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: And being successful and happy with good people around him, Based off of the good part by AJR, Cause its H eechu L, Fluff, GET IT, Heechul is the owner/ceo at HL designs, Light Angst, M/M, Markhyuck are chanbaeks assistants, Not angst just about baek finally moving forward in his job, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, mostly going to be realistic and take time to develop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Chanyeol is a music video producer for SM Entertainment.Baekhyun is a designer at Prive, who dreams of working at HL DesignsWhen Chanyeol needs custom outfits, his assistant recommends a great choice.((Based off the good part by ajr and that comes in chapter two or three. The first few are to set the plot (•~•)





	1. Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of idk how many. The plot will get better next chapter. This work is different than usual cause I don’t really do chaptered works but I really like this idea soo yeah. 
> 
> The romance is going to be a slow burn is all I’m going to say. I really cherish the stories where people start off as friends and take the time as platonic friends first before having romantic feelings. 
> 
> Markhyuck tho is going to be cutesy and cheesy cause I can’t not do it you know?
> 
> Chanbaek are going to be slow and the friends of Markhyuck and yeah it’ll all work out.

-*-

 

"Thank you again, and I'm sorry. They just don't fit the theme." Chanyeol apologized to yet another angry stylist. She scoffed and walked away.

 

"Not going to well?" Mark asked, holding out a cup of coffee for Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol shook his head, "Not at all." He took the coffee, "Thanks, Mark."

 

Mark nodded. Chanyeol sighed in disappointment, "Everything is working out except the clothes. On every set I make sure the clothes are  _perfect_ because the outfits really do have an effect."

 

"But you can't find the right designs?" Mark asked.

 

Chanyeol nodded, "No offense to these stylists, but they are focused on what looks trendy. Not what expresses the right emotion and leads to a whole new understanding. Kai needs red pants and no one will give me the  _fucking_ red pants. I just need some damn red pants!"

 

Mark laughed, "I think it's more than just the red pants."

 

Chanyeol gave him a look. Mark spoke up, "You know, my best friend-"

 

"Boyfriend." Chanyeol grinned.

 

" _Best friend_ _,"_   Mark grit out, " works as an assistant to one of the best designers. I can ask Hyuckie if he will talk to him and maybe he can work with us?"

 

Chanyeol faltered, "I wouldn't want to take him away from his work. If he's the best then he must have a lot of work on his shoulders."

 

"You'd be surprised. At Prive, they barely give him anything cause the working conditions suck. Hyuck only works there because this designer is his  _idol."_ Mark said, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Chanyeol nodded, "Okay. I'll talk with SM and see if he's okay with it."

 

Mark brightened, "Really?"

 

"Of course!" Chanyeol ruffled Mark's hair, "I'm sure you'd love to work with you boyfriend for a few months."

 

Chanyeol walked away to find SM, hearing Mark yell behind him, " _Best friend!"_

 

 _-_ *-

 

 

"I'm sorry but all these designs that your staff are coming up with, just don't fit." Chanyeol said to Lee Sooman himself. (Please SM come back and save our boys)

 

SM hummed, "And what is it you would like to ask me, then."

 

Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit, "Mark Lee, my assistant, has a few contacts at this designing place called Prive. He says there is a talented artist who has no project at the moment, and I was wondering if we would meet with them and see if they can design clothes that fit the theme better?"

 

"Ah," SM said, "I know of Prive. Not the best to their workers, but they produce quality work. I will allow it, but we need this video done in a few months. You know I adore your thought out works, more than anything, but I can't keep delaying this comeback. Do your best work is all I ask, but be wary of the timeline."

 

Chanyeol nodded, "I will. Thank you very much, sir."

 

He walked out of the office feeling better about his situation.

 

-*-

 

"What the hell is this?" Baekhyun asked loudly.

 

"What the hell is what?" Donghyuck yelled from the other room.

 

Baekhyun looked at the email in disbelief, "Why is Park Chanyeol, the best music video producer in Korea, requesting that we work on his latest video?"

 

"Oh my god, what?!" Donghyuck asked excitedly, popping his head up from the doorway, "Actually?"

 

Baekhyun nodded before glaring, "Is this a prank from you boyfriend?"

 

"He's my best friend, but I don't think so. Let me call Minhyung and see." Donghyuck corrected before picking up his phone.

 

"Minhyungie? Yeah, it's Hyuckie." Donghyuck giggled over the phone and Baekhyun gagged.

 

"What? No fucking way!" Donghyuck screamed, confirming Baekhyun's email, "What day can we meet? I don't know."

 

Donghyuck turned to Baekhyun questioningly. Baekhyun wrote on a piece of paper, 'Today, tomorrow, literally any day for the next month!!'

 

"Baekhyun said today, does that work?" Donghyuck asked, excitement in his voice, "Yes? Okay we'll meet you for lunch. The usual place?"

 

"Okay, god thank you so much, Minhyung!" Donghyuck responded, 'Uh huh, yeah. Alright, bye. Love you!"

 

Donghyuck hung up the phone before freezing, "Hold up. Did I just-"

 

Baekhyun was grinning from his desk, "You sure did, Haechan. You also just got us a project."

 

Donghyuck nodded, blushing, "Oh my god, we got a project!"

 

The two of them started freaking out. How good was their luck?

 

-*-

 

"Yeah, the usual place. Don't thank me, Hyuckie." Mark said into his phone, grinning, "Okay, see you then. Bye. Love you too."

 

Mark hung up the phone and Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes, "Bro, did you just say you love him?"

 

Mark froze before collapsing in his chair with his face in his hands, "I did."

 

Chanyeol laughed, "So when are we meeting this mystery designer you wont tell me about?"

 

"For lunch, today." Mark said, "I think you'll like this person."

 

Chanyeol nodded, "I'm trusting your judgement. You are my number two for a reason."

 

Mark beamed, "Thank you."

 

Chanyeol went back to working in the folder on his desk. The "Wish list" folder in his drawer containing a familiar name.

 

-*-

 

"Mark come on. We are going to be late if you keep freaking out. You said too so that means he probably said it first." Chanyeol said, trying to calm Mark down.

 

"But Chanyeol!" Mark whined.

 

Chanyeol grabbed Mark by the shoulders and shook him, "Get yourself together man! If he's weird about it, he is missing out. Look at you, you look handsome in your fitted suit and watch he gave you. You got this, just ignore it for now."

 

Mark nodded, hyping himself up. They were in front of the restaurant, 'Imperious'. Mark opened the doors and they walked in.

 

Mark smiled at the owner before walking to his normal table.

 

Chanyeol froze beside Mark, "What is this?"

 

Mark grinned, "That is Byun Baekhyun, your favorite designer, and dream artist to work on a video with. And of course Donghyuck is next to him."

 

Chanyeol looked Mark in the eyes, "I have ever wanted to hug you and kill you at the same time more than now."

 

 

Not being the only ones who were nervous, Baekhyun raised his eyes from his phone to see Park Chanyeol in all his glory, talking with Mark, by the doors of the restaurant.

 

Chanyeol was in a black suit and comma hair. ([Damn.](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e1/0f/c6/e10fc6bcd290c57d06f488ef34c28b69.jpg))

 

Baekhyun felt under dressed in his black button down and ripped jeans. ([This ICONIC look](https://pm1.narvii.com/6662/17ab3f0bdfb465579d376fe8541933ffe5542885_hq.jpg))

 

Donghyuck assured him he looked great, "It'll be fine. We got this, I can convince Minhyung to give us the job one way or another. Now get out your sketchbook out and look like you are busy. Every knows you look cute when you're concentrated."

 

"I'm not trying to hook up, I'm trying to get a project." Baekhyun said, still getting out his sketchbook and pencils along with Donghyuck.

 

"Okay here they co- Minhyung!" Donghyuck whispered before yelling.

 

Baekhyun looked up and saw the two boys walking over and smiled warily.

 

"Hyuckie, hi!" Mark said, walking over and sitting in the chair across Donghyuck. "This is, as you know, Park Chanyeol."

 

"Just call me Chanyeol." Chanyeol said, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the chair and sitting in it, across from Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun admitted that he had a nice body but he was more focused on work, "Let's cut right to the chase. You need outfits and we would love to make them."

 

Chanyeol nodded, liking the professional attitude. He too was always work oriented, "Yeah-"

 

The waitress came to the table, "Hello gentlemen. Can I start you with some drinks?"

 

Before Baekhyun could speak, Donghyuck spoke up, "Four waters and eight shots of vodka please."

 

The waitress nodded before walking away, not giving the other boys time to speak.

 

"Why did you order shots for us, Haechan?" Baekhyun asked, exasperated.

 

"Who said they are for all you guys?" Donghyuck joked, "I'm kidding. We need to relax. If we are all going to work together we need to be easy to talk to."

 

Chanyeol nodded, "I hate to agree with him, but Donghyuck is right."

 

Mark kicked Chanyeol under the table and he corrected himself, "Sorry, Haechan is right."

 

The waitress came back and set the drinks down, "Would you like to order some food?"

 

Baekhyun started, "Not right now plea-"

 

"Two pizzas. One BBQ and one Hawaiian."

 

"Donghyuck I swear I will kill you." Baekhyun said quietly as the waitress walked away with their order.

 

Chanyeol laughed, hearing the whole encounter, "Okay. How about we all take a shot and then we can star working?"

 

Everyone nodded.

 

Mark and Chanyeol took theirs normally, both coughing a bit, "God that's strong." They both said.

 

They looked at the two designers and watched surprised. They said, "Cheers", clinked glasses, hit the table, crossed arms, and took the shot like it was second nature.

 

Baekhyun licked his lips, "Okay. Work time."

 

Mark and Chanyeol both were shaken at how they were unfazed for even a second.

 

They shook it off and began discussing ideas.

 

Chanyeol explained the video, "Kai will be our outcast. At first he is covered up, like paint. But it cracks and shows his true self. His intentions are pure, but he was born bad and nothing he does will ever be good even as hard as he tries."

 

"That's awesome." Baekhyun said in awe, "So for the revealing scene, I'm thinking red pants for Kai."

 

Chanyeol said breathlessly, almost shaking with happiness, "Y-yeah."

 

Mark laughed and nudged Chanyeol. He cleared his throat, "I mean, yeah. That's perfect."

 

Chanyeol took a long drink of water.

 

Mark and Chanyeol watched as the two made their own versions of different outfits. Obviously they were done quickly, but they were good.

 

The pizza came halfway through the second scene ideas.

 

"Who puts pineapple on pizza?" Baekhyun asked, grossed out.

 

Mark gasped, "This isn't going to work out. We need to leave, now. Chanyeol, lets go."

 

Chanyeol looked offended and nodded with Mark, "Who  _doesn't_   put pineapple on pizza?"

 

Donghyuck patted Baekhyun on the shoulder, "This is what I was telling you about. How Minhyung and I almost didn't stay friends."

 

"But he loves me too much to leave me." Mark said, regretting it as soon as it came out.

 

Everyone was silent, Baekhyun spoke up, "I would leave you too if you ate pineapple on pizza. I think it is best that we don't work together."

 

Baekhyun stood up, "It was nice to meet you, but I cannot work with those who worship the devil with their food."

 

Chanyeol thought he was serious, "Wait no! We wont eat it anymore."

 

Donghyuck and Mark were cackling as Baekhyun tried to tell Chanyeol it was a joke, who was taking all the pineapple off the pizza and begging.

 

This was going to work out great.

 

After they finished the food they worked on the last of the three trial designs.

 

"I think I need another shot before we start this next one." Donghyuck said.

 

Baekhyun nodded, "I need like three."

 

"Why don't you order more then?" Mark asked. Baekhyun flushed.

 

"This is a professional meeting, I am not drinking more than this." Baekhyun said.

 

Donghyuck laughed, "It's not like you are going to get drunk off of it."

 

Chanyeol was curious, "How about this, if you beat me by drinking five shots in a row first, I'll give you the job without even looking at the designs."

 

Baekhyun perked up, "Oh, really?" Baekhyun's tone completely changed. He was the best drinker in all of his friends, family, and acquaintances.

 

Chanyeol nodded at Baekhyuns grin. Without breaking eye contact he asked the waiter, "Ten shots please! Four of vodka, four of whiskey, two of tequila."

 

Baekhyun smirked, "Haechan, start perfecting your designs. I'm going to fucking win this."

 

Mark and Donghyuck shared a look of happiness, "This is going to be good."

 

The waitress brought over the shots. Two of vodka, two of whiskey, and one of tequila in front of each boy.

 

Donghyuck got his phone out to film. Mark sat up, "On your marks, get set,"

 

"GO!"

 

Baekhyun smiled, he took the first four one after another, no problems. He struggled with the tequila, tearing up a bit at the sting.

 

Chanyeol took the first two and winced at the taste. By the time he lifted the third one he saw Baekhyun grinning at him, "I'll see you at 9 am tomorrow in my office."

 

Chanyeol gaped, "How?"

 

Mark showed him the video.

 

Chanyeol watch as Baekhyun threw each drink back as easy as he would water. He looked up to see Baekhyun working on the sketches.

 

"How do you not even feel a little bit dizzy, you just go straight back to work." Chanyeol said in disbelief.

 

Baekhyun shrugged, "I can handle my alcohol real well. It boosts my creativity. That's why Haechan and I drink at work sometimes."

 

Mark whined, "Chanyeol doesn't even let me have wine at dinners with clients."

 

Chanyeol pushed him, but Donghyuck spoke up first, "Cause you are a lightweight, Minhyung."

 

Everyone laughed a little. It seemed that no one noticed how they had been there for two hours already.

 

Baekhyun's phone rang, "Oh shit. I have to take this."

 

He walked a few tables away and stood staring out the window. He lifted the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

 

"BAEKKIEEEEE! BABE!" Yelled a voice from the phone. 

 

Everyone at the table heard. Donghyuck looked at Mark who held the same expression of confusion and interest.

 

"Shut the fuck up, are you drunk?" Baekhyun hissed into the phone, anger on his face.

 

"YES AND I MISS YOU, COME BACK HOME!" 

 

Baekhyun sighed and rubbed his head, "Jongdae. Not now, I'm in a meeting. And stop yelling, please."

 

"I CANT STOP YELLING! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN FOREVER, HONEY!"

 

"Jongdae, for the last time, stop calling me that, you know I hate it. Go to Minseok and maybe he'll let you cuddle or whatever." Baekhyun said exasperated into the phone.

 

Donghyuck's mouth formed an O shape. Everyone at the table was listening.

 

Baekhyun flushed at what Jongdae had said, "No shut up! It's a  _business_ meeting."

 

"Jongdae. When we get home I am going to literally stick my pencil sharpener so far up your ass you'll taste it." Baekhyun said, face deadpan but his small grin said otherwise.

  

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Thank me later. I'll send Minseok over now, but stay on the phone. I don't want you getting kidnapped while drunk." Baekhyun said, typing in his phone a message.

 

Baekhyun waited a minute humming in response to whatever Jongdae was saying, "He is there? Oh, hi Minseok. Thank's for picking his drunk ass up. I'll see him at home. Thanks!"

 

Baekhyun grinned as he set his phone back in his pocket. He walked back to the table and saw everyone.

 

Chanyeol was chugging his water. Mark was super focused on his napkin, and Donghyuck was snickering, "How's Jongdae?"

 

"Hopefully not passed out so when I get home I can beat his ass." Baekhyun smirked when Chanyeol choked on his water.

 

Baekhyun spoke with a robotically professional voice "We will meet you guys tomorrow at our office at the Prive building on 8th street. Nine o clock, ask the secretary to send you up."

 

Chanyeol had whiplash, Baekhyun's duality was extreme, "Can we see the designs now?"

 

Mark nodded, eager to see what Donghyuck came up with.

 

The two designers blushed, "Uhh, sure."

 

Donghyuck spoke up nervously, "Keep in mind they are rough drafts and we only did each in like half an hour and yeah."

 

Donghyuck showed his first. They were sketches of a blank model with no details on the body. But the clothes were colored and had depth. The small , intricate details popped. The contrast was high and the highlights made an impact while the shadows only furthered the highlights.

 

Baekhyun hummed in satisfaction, "This is why I chose you over every other designer, Haechan. Your second and third sketches are 100% better than mine."

 

Donghyuck blushed, "Th-thanks."

 

Mark smiled proudly, kicking Donghyuck under the table. The two smiled bashfully at each other.

 

Baekhyun showed his next, "Personally, I like Haechan's last two better than mine. But, objectively, I like my first sketch a little better."

 

Baekhyun handed his over and Chanyeol's eyes widened. 

 

Baekhyun's sketches were obviously more detailed as he had been doing it for a few years more than Donghyuck.

 

They were gorgeous. The colors were deeply saturated but were soft at the same time. The models were even detailed, closely resembling the members who would wear the outfits. From hairstyles to shoes, they flowed well and Chanyeol could imagine them on set now.

 

"I love them." Chanyeol said, smiling as he looked over the details.

 

Baekhyun blushed lightly, "Thank you.

 

Donghyuck nudged Baekhyun who glared back.

 

They all stayed a while later, excited to keep working together.

 

-*-

 

When they were leaving, Donghyuck and Mark left together. They lived together after all.

 

"Where do you live?" Chanyeol asked before realizing how it sounded, "I meant that as in we could maybe split a cab together if they were in the same area-"

 

Baekhyun spoke up, "1294 on 9th street, but I usually walk home."

 

"It's dark out. And cold and you didn't bring a jacket." Chanyeol said.

 

Baekhyun nodded, grinning, "I know."

 

Chanyeol tried to refute but Baekhyun laughed and pointed to the street sign. It read '9th' street.

 

"I live only a few blocks from work, and across the street from 'Imperious." Baekhyun nodded to the restaurant.

 

"Oh." Chanyeol said and Baekhyun snorted.

 

"I will see you tomorrow, Chanyeol. And thank you again, for working with us." Baekhyun shook Chanyeol's hand and crossed the street.

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun unlocked the door to his apartment. He felt excited for the first time in a while to go to work.

 

-*-

 


	2. Have I done my best here, or will I be here next year, or are these my best years yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have I done my best here, or  
> Will I be here next year, or  
> Are these my best years yet?  
> Was looking forward to  
> Being important but  
> I'm not important yet"
> 
> Chanyeol wonders why, and Baekhyun tries to help him understand.  
> (( turned out slightly angstier than i expected but it gets better in the next few chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to get used to chapters and this type of story and yeah I'm trying though!
> 
> This chapter turned out more angsty than I thought but it all works out. This is where the lyrics start to come about and stuff.
> 
> Markhyuck is kinda hinted here but next chapter itll get there.  
> Chanbaek is forming their friendship now with late night takeout and food.
> 
> Also baekhyun holding his liquor and knowing how to make drinks is my favorite thing in fics so of course I'm putting it in hhkglfdss 
> 
> ;3

 -*-

 

It was nine o clock exactly that Chanyeol and Mark entered the building. It was huge and was intimidating.

 

They were glad they wore suits to work or else they might have been thrown out.

 

Chanyeol walked to the front desk, "Hello, sir."

 

The man looked up with a smile, "Ah, I apologize. How can I help you?"

 

"It's no problem," Chanyeol said looking at the name tag, "Jongdae."

 

Both directors froze.

 

"Are you, perhaps, the video producers?" Jongdae asked.

 

The two nodded and Jongdae smiled again, "Baekkie told me to look out for you guys! He came home all excited to finally have a fun project."

 

Jongdae walked them to the elevator, "Floor 8, turn left out of the elevator and it should be number 12 on the right side. Have a good day, sirs."

 

They thanked Jongdae and waited for the doors of the elevator to close before they both looked at each other in disbelief.

 

"That was Jongdae?" Chanyeol asked and Mark laughed.

 

"Apparently." Mark said.

 

When they got upstairs they followed Jongdae's directions. When they got to room 12, they saw Donghyuck standing outside, nervous.

 

"What's wrong, Hyuckie?" Mark asked, hurrying over.

 

Donghyuck shook his head, "Our director found out and I guess Baekhyun didn't tell him about the deal until today. He's pissed. He was going to come for me, but Baekhyun said it was his fault instead and he's in there, getting his ass handed to him.

 

Chanyeol leaned closer to the slightly cracked open door and they all heard.

 

Baekhyun was standing and the director was sitting in his chair.

 

"Mr. Byun, taking this project on without consulting me is enough for me to terminate your contract."  Han Se Man said, the director of Prive. (hes not, i think he runs sm rn and is making life for idols awful)

 

Baekhyun had his head lowered in shame, "I apologize, sir. I planned to tell you last night but the meeting ran so late that you had left already. And I believe it is a good opportunity for the company. Park Chanyeol and his assistant Mark Lee, the directors, have agreed to give all credits and even show Prive's labels in the video itself."

 

"You are lucky that he did. I would have fired you had you not brought that up. Do not lose this deal, Mr. Byun, or you will lose your job." The man said, giving Baekhyun a degrading look.

 

"Yes sir. I will not repeat this mistake." Baekhyun said, voice almost wavering.

 

"You better not. I would hate to see such a pretty face left on the streets unemployed." Se Man said.

 

Everyone outside the door shuddered in disgust.

 

"Sir, if I was to be fired, would you keep Haechan?" Baekhyun asked.

 

Se Man gave Baekhyun a hard look, "You aren't in the position to be making requests. But, in the case of us letting you go, we would. We need a pretty boy around here anyways to make things  _interesting_."

 

Baekhyun glared, "Then I'll be sure to not make any more mistakes, sir. We are supposed to be meeting our clients now, sir, so if you would please excuse us."

 

Se Man leveled his gaze with Baekhyun before nodding and walking out. He opened the door and the three outside scrambled away to seem nonchalant.

 

"Gentleman. Haechan." Se Man nodded at them, giving Donghyuck a weird look. It made Mark's blood boil and he wrapped an arm around Donghyuck who scooted closer.

 

Se Man walked away and they all walked in nervously.

 

Baekhyun was at his desk, setting out all his stuff as usual.

 

"Baekhyun?" Donghyuck asked, "Is everything going to be okay?"

 

Baekhyun turned and smiled at Donghyuck, "Of course they are. You got us the best project I could dream of. In fact, I think it's time that you start producing your own looks yourself."

 

Donghyuck's eyes widened, "Really? Baekhyun, thank you so much!"

 

Baekhyun ruffled Donghyuck's hair.

 

If anyone else saw Baekhyun, they would think he is happy and carefree. But these three knew better, as they had just heard everything.

 

"Should we start working now?" Baekhyun said, fake enthusiasm behind it.

 

They nodded, knowing it was better to not bring it up.

 

-*-

 

"I'm telling you, the jackets need to be navy blue. Black would look tacky." Baekhyun argued.

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "I doubt it. Black would symbolize-"

 

"Symbolize the death blah, blah, blah." Baekhyun interrupted, "The navy blue would represent the knowledge and seriousness of the situation and it would go with the black turtleneck."

 

Chanyeol shut his mouth and glared.

 

Mark laughed a little and said to Donghyuck, "Chanyeol is so stubborn. I can't believe that Baekhyun is able to keep him leashed."

 

"We need something to symbolize the loss." Chanyeol said adamantly.

 

Baekhyun gave him a look, "Why do you think the black turtleneck is black? And the silver locket will add to the regret and death factor, especially since it looks feminine as if it was someone else's, aka the dead girl. Also, not every single earring has to have a backstory and a dead sister."

 

Chanyeol was at a loss for words, "Uh, well, uhm."

 

"Great, next member's outfit." Baekhyun said finally before picking up another clean sheet of paper and labeled it at the top.

 

Chanyeol smirked a little at Baekhyun's personality.

 

Baekhyun started drawing the members profile out, using the pictures Chanyeol brought as reference.

 

Donghyuck wasn't lying when he said Baekhyun looked cute when he focused on drawing.

 

Baekhyun had his eyes slightly squinted to focus on certain areas. His lips were pursed and somehow pouted at the same time. His beanie pushed his hair over his forehead.

 

Chanyeol thought he looked like a puppy. He took note on facial expressions that he would make the actors use in another scene.

 

Across the room, Donghyuck and Mark worked on another scene.

 

"So I guess you guys met Jongdae downstairs?" Donghyuck asked, focusing on shading the shoes of the design he was working on.

 

Mark snorted, "Yeah. Baekhyun," Baekhyun looked over from where he was called, "You have good taste in men."

 

Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, "What does that have to do with Jongdae?"

 

Mark looked confused, "So you guys aren't dating?"

 

Donghyuck and Baekhyun looked at each other before they both started laughing.

 

"No, we aren't. I mean, we did in college, until we found out that we were better as best friends." Baekhyun said and Donghyuck got his breath back.

 

"Why would you think that?" Baekhyun asked, going back to his work.

 

Chanyeol shifted nervously, "We may or may not have heard your phone call at dinner last night."

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "Ah, he is one loud man. Especially when he's drunk."

 

"Speaking of being drunk, Baekhyun it's almost twelve." Donghyuck said grinning.

 

"Should we do it today, I mean we have people here." Baekhyun said.

 

"Do what?" Mark asked.

 

Baekhyun flushed, "Twelve on Fridays is when we drink a little to boost our minds."

 

Donghyuck was already at the mini fridge in the corner, getting out a bunch of different types of alcohol, "Come on! We've been working for three hours straight. Plus you would get to show off your  _skills."_

 

"You are lucky you are good at drawing, Haechan." Baekhyun said, getting up and going over to the small counter space with all the drinks. He grabbed some paper towels and set everything up as if he had a million times before.

 

"What do you guys want?" Baekhyun asked, grabbing four glasses.

 

Mark and Chanyeol shared a confused look. Donghyuck spoke up, "Hmm, what about a Rum Martinez?"

 

Mark scoffed, "Hyuck they don't even make them at the fancy bars here. Why do you think Baekhyun would kno-"

 

Baekhyun interrupted, "Uhm excuse me?" He gave Mark a confident look, "Give me your favorite drink. No matter how complicated."

 

"Bloody Mary."

 

Baekhyun nodded, "All right. Chanyeol?"

 

"Uhh I'll have a Boulevardier." Chanyeol said, confused. He had whiplash from how Baekhyun went a full 180 from being professional to being competitive and teasing.

 

Baekhyun turned back to the table and started mixing drinks.

 

Everyone was left in awe. Within five minutes all the drinks were in front of each boy, Baekhyun standing victoriously.

 

Donghyuck took a sip and closed his eyes, he groaned, "Damn, Baekhyun. Always hits the spot."

 

Mark went next, his eyes widened as he took a drink, "Tastes better than Doyoung's, and he runs some of the best bars in Korea."

 

Baekhyun smiled, blushing. He looked at Chanyeol expectantly. Watching as he drank it.

 

He was silent for a minute, before saying in disbelief, "What the fuck?"

 

Baekhyun laughed and joked, "That'll be 7.49"

 

Chanyeol looked for his wallet and Baekhyun stopped him, "I'm kidding."

 

Baekhyun reached over into the fridge and grabbed a pitcher, "This, gentleman, is the strongest drink, in my opinion, to ever exist."

 

They all leaned closer in intrigue, Baekhyun explained, "Have you heard of Chatham Artillery Punch?"

 

Chanyeol shook his head and Baekhyun said, "It's a drink so strong that in the 1850's, the Chatham Artillery were all drunk after the bucket was empty. No man was said to be able to stand."

 

Baekhyun continued, "In college, I was a bartender cause I needed money. My teacher was amazing. This was the first drink he ever taught me, and I have never had a client order it. It's meant to knock out a whole army. I put my own twist on it by adding Absinthe, a strong alchohol. And, get ready for it, Spirytus Rektyfikowany."

 

Everyone around the table stared at him.

 

Donghyuck said, "Baekhyun, did you drink something? Cause that made no sense."

 

"Spirytus Rektyfikowany. Said to be the strongest alcohol out there at 96%" Baekhyun said grinning, "It's what I spent my weekend making. I make it for parties and my friends breakups cause it will fuck you up."

 

Everyone looked at the slightly pink pitcher in wonder.

 

Baekhyun poured some into his glass. Not a little like whiskey, no. A full glass as if it was juice.

 

"Would you like a sip?" Baekhyun said, holding out some straws.

 

Donghyuck said shakily, "The legend itself is in front of us, offering a once in a lifetime situation. I shan't refuse."

 

"Oh shut up, Donghyuck. I made this literally last weekend for Jongdae when Minseok stayed late at work and wouldn't walk home without him."

 

"Why did you make it again if it's only for special situations?" Chanyeol asked.

 

Baekhyun blushed, "Just felt like it last night."

 

Mark took a straw and took a long sip. He sat back and scrunched his face up, "It tastes so good but I'm such a lightweight that I already feel drunk."

 

Donghyuck took a sip too, "God I love this stuff."

 

Mark stared at Donghyuck's lips wrapped around the straw and the little bit of alcohol left on his lips as he pulled away.

 

He shook his head and Chanyeol gave him a look.

 

"Do you not want to try it Chanyeol?" Baekhyun said, disappointed.

 

Chanyeol nodded and grabbed the last straw, "Holy shit. That's  _good._ I could put that in a bottle and drink that while working out."

 

"No you won't. Within like four sips you'll be crying to other people about Hello Kitty. This shit is a killer." Baekhyun said, grinning.

 

Baekhyun raised the glass and drank half of it, "It's the best thing I have ever created in my whole life."

 

Donghyuck snorted, "You sure it isn't creating HyunA's outfits for MAMA last year?"

 

Baekhyun shook his head.

 

He snapped back to reality, "Alright, sirs, grab your drinks of choice and get back to work."

 

They all went back to the desks. Baekhyun cleaned up the bottles of alcohol and poured himself some more punch before sighing and going back to work.

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun stared into the glass a little too serious and walked over, "Are you okay, Baekhyun?"

 

He spoke quietly and Mark and Donghyuck didn't notice.

 

Baekhyun's head snapped up, he put on a smile and nodded, "Of course, Chanyeol. I mean drinking at twelve while at work on a Friday is probably the best thing to happen to me."

 

Chanyeol nodded warily and they went back to working.

 

He couldn't help but notice how the glass was gone within half an hour and refilled yet again.

 

-*- 

 

"Haechan!" Chanyeol said, following Donghyuck out of the room.

 

"Chanyeol? I'm just going to the bathroom, what do you need?" Donghyuck asked.

 

Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck, "Is Baekhyun okay?"

 

Donghyuck turned serious, "Yes, he is."

 

"Haecha-"

 

"Baekhyun is okay. He manages. I know what you're thinking." Donghyuck says, tone unusually sad, "He isn't an alcoholic. He is just sad, very. Baekhyun drinks maybe twice a week. I'm sure you think because of how well he holds it that it's an addiction. He was just wild in college. Nothing more than that, Chanyeol. Now, excuse me."

 

Donghyuck walked past and went down the hall. 

 

Chanyeol sighed and walked back in. Baekhyun was working with Mark, explaining something animatedly with a smile on his face. Almost like the favorite uncle telling stories to all the kids.

 

Mark nodded along, taking notes like the little nerd he is.

 

"... and there she was in all her beauty, Sunmi herself. She complimented me in an interview on the outfits I made for Red Velvet on "Bad Boy". They were originally going to be just for the red carpet but they loved them enough to make them in the video. I think I cried right there. Okay so back to the lesson, when trying to make a color theory don't form it around one set theme. Your topic can change as you go through with it..." was all Chanyeol heard out of the conversation.

 

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier, Chanyeol. But Baekhyun is my friend for a long time. I would know if something was wrong, and I do know what is wrong. It is just, respectfully, not your business yet." Donghyuck said, walking up to Chanyeol.

 

"Don't worry about it. I was just scared for some reason." Chanyeol said.

 

Donghyuck smiled, "It's called being worried for a friend, Chanyeol. You should make some more."

 

"Hey!"

 

-*-

 

It was getting close to being seven and Donghyuck and Mark made their way out of the office.

 

Baekhyun insisted that Chanyeol leave too, but he said he needed to see every outfit in every stage to make it work.

 

They ordered some takeout and ate and worked. They put on some music and Baekhyun sung lightly to himself.

 

"You have a really nice voice." Chanyeol said, not looking up from his paperwork.

 

"Oh, uh, thank you. I actually forgot you were here." Baekhyun said, embarrassed.

 

Chanyeol laughed a little, "Want to take a break?"

 

Baekhyun nodded, "And do what?"

 

Chanyeol shrugged, "I feel if we are going to work together we should know each other better. Why not twenty questions?"

 

"That's a college game. Let's just ask questions, no limit." Baekhyun said.

 

They rolled their chairs to a small table and ate across from each other.

 

They played for a while, asking random things like favorite colors, cats or dogs, etc.

 

"What's your sexuality?" Baekhyun asked as if it was a regular thing to say.

 

Chanyeol coughed and Baekhyun handed him some water, "Shit, was that not the right thing to ask."

 

Chanyeol shook his head, "No it's fine. From my experience I would say pan. I just love people in general."

 

Baekhyun replied, "I'm super gay. Like you know how Haechan is?"

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

"Yeah, that squared." Baekhyun said, taking a big bite.

 

Chanyeol laughed at the way he said it. So serious, like his business voice.

 

"Okay, how are you so good at drinking?" Chanyeol asked.

 

Baekhyun chewed a minute before replying, "Don't worry, I'm not an alcoholic. When I was in college I was a bartender so at parties I would mix drinks for fun and get super drunk. Over time it didn't affect me anymore."

 

Baekhyun stayed silent, "I don't know why you are asking. Haechan already told you."

 

Chanyeol froze, "He told you?"

 

"No," Baekhyun said, "I heard you. I'm not exactly dumb."

 

"I never meant you were-" Chanyeol was cut off.

 

"I know you didn't, I just want to tell you." Baekhyun said steely, "I have a 128 IQ which was considered a disgrace in the college I went to, and it was an art school. Not only in book smarts, but I have street smarts. In the literal sense as I can probably draw this whole block and tell you everything about it, I can tell you about the people. I understand that some people, not you, think I'm just a pretty face. But not only did I work hard to get to this level of confidence in myself and my body, I worked hard to get a PhD Fine Art and one of the top colleges in Korea."

 

Chanyeol gaped, "I would never underestimate you-"

 

"I know you wouldn't, you are far too smart for that. Park Chanyeol, a masters in Video Production. Top of his class. You work hard to look and act the way you do, very well mannered if I do say so myself. You have produced videos that have won awards, and with enough thought that we studied them in class while I was getting my PhD a few years ago. Also, very talented in the social aspects of life. Befriending everyone you meet and working your way into their hearts with only good intentions." Baekhyun said.

 

"I don't really know what you are saying." Chanyeol said, feeling hurt.

 

"I'm saying that I know you are curious about me. Online if you look me up you will see my work, my brother, and my friends. Maybe my birthday, but nothing more than that. I know you all were standing outside this morning when Se Man was being an asshole. So I know what you want to ask but keep avoiding. So just ask it." Baekhyun pressured, oddly vulnerable though his words sound confident.

 

Chanyeol played dumb, "Ask what?"

 

"Ask why I stay at Prive, who treat everyone here awful, where I'm being payed way under my pay grade. A place where the director makes me want to key his perverted eyes out." Baekhyun said, looking Chanyeol in the eyes honestly.

 

"Why, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol begged, "Go somewhere else where they let you take on things you enjoy and excel at. Somewhere that you don't have to hide under a fake name to design things that are a million times better. You said you designed those outfits for Red Velvet, which were amazing, but I know who designed those. An online artist who works with SM under the name BByun. I know because that was my video, and I was the one who chose to put them in. Why?"

 

Baekhyun sighed, "I stay here because the place I could only dream of working at has requirements. High expectations. I need to have years of experience I don't have. A portfolio that would make mine right now quiver. Recommendations from my boss who would only give me one if it came with strip show."

 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun in pity, "I would give you recommendations. I would walk up to SM and cash in every favor I have to get one from him?"

 

"Why though?" Baekhyun asked, honestly confused, "You actually just met me."

 

Chanyeol shrugged, "Like you said, I'm social. But I only show me at my most vulnerable moments with those I intend to keep in my life. Being drunk, staying late and eating food that my personal trainer would yell at me for, that's when I am my worst. I want to be your friend, Baekhyun. And friends help friends."

 

"Seriously, thank you. I want to be your friend too. I think we are already. But my work situation is my problem. Thank you for wanting what is best for me, but I think I'd rather suffer a little right now than go out on a limb only to fall off. I'm looking forward to the day I wake up happy, but I'm not there yet." Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol who nodded understandingly.

 

"Now, Park Chanyeol, tell me." Baekhyun said, teasingly, "Naruto or Haikyuu!!?"

 

He scoffed, "Are you kidding, Naruto."

 

"Nooooo!"

 

-*-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (hopefully up today or tomorrow) will have more markhyuck romance and chanbaek friendship. Maybe some time skips and deep talks? We'll see.
> 
> Criticism is welcome!
> 
> thank you @u@
> 
> (I may make some edits to these chapters but it'll only be like spelling or grammar errors)


	3. If you put this scene on a movie screen, is it called a happy end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you put this scene on a movie screen  
> Is it called a happy end?  
> If the world gets me  
> Where I'm supposed to be  
> Will I know I've made it then?  
> It's so hard
> 
> Can we skip to the good part?  
> -*-  
> Baekhyun starts to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is up pretty late because last night while i was working on it i DELETED IT without saving it like a dumbass. so yeah, i actually got to fully rewrite it and i like it better.
> 
> Chanbaek are getting closer as friends plus peep chanyeol being dumb at the end  
> Markhyuck are literally like one chapter from more fluff plus peep jealous mark halfway through
> 
> just stick with me for another few chapters? the plot starts to get better in this chapter, but it'll get better soon

If you put this scene on a movie screen  
Is it called a happy end?  
If the world gets me  
Where I'm supposed to be  
Will I know I've made it then?  
It's so hard

Can we skip to the good part?

 

-*-

 

After that Friday night, Chanyeol and Baekhyun made it a pattern to stay after hours and order shitty food from different places every night. Last night, Tuesday, Baekhyun went home after having a rap off with Chanyeol to G Dragon and awful pizza from a downtown store.

 

They had gotten closer as friends, as they saw each other at some of their low points frequently.

 

It was Wednesday now, about a month into the project. They were finishing the designs and starting production by Friday of this week.

 

When Donghyuck walked into the office he was expecting to see Baekhyun already there like usual. Of course, sometimes people are late, he thought.

 

Donghyuck was getting worried though.

 

It was around 9:30, an hour and a half later, that Baekhyun made his way in. He looked as put together as any other day and didn’t even act as if he was late.

 

“Morning, Haechan.” Baekhyun said, getting out his folder from his bag carrying a huge cup of coffee. Enough to make Jaemin jealous.

 

Donghyuck wouldn’t have mentioned it usually, but it was Wednesday morning. He is never late even on Monday’s, much less the middle of the week.

 

“Baekhyun, I know you don’t have to tell me but why were-“ Donghyuck started hesitantly.

 

“Why was I late?” Baekhyun interrupted, taking big sip of coffee before responding, and Donghyuck nodded. “Well, I had a rush of inspiration last night. And let me tell you, it was one of the best ones yet.”

 

Donghyuck perked up. Baekhyun rarely has these spurts of inspiration, and Donghyuck was excited to witness once again the stunning work.

 

Baekhyun opened the folder and took out some of the designs.

 

They were amazing and there were tons of them.

 

About 20 were for the project, some of them seemed real. All for different scenes and different versions.

 

Some would fit perfectly together, the colors fitting the actors and concept.

 

Some would reflect the light gorgeously and emphasize the scene.

 

Some would show a deep contrast and some would show little saturation to add to the emotion of the lyrics.

 

Some were drawn on the same page, almost like a couple. The outfits wouldn't be matching, but seemed to fit together perfect.

 

“Baekhyun these are incredible!” Donghyuck said excitedly.

 

Baekhyun nodded and grinned, “A lot of them need more work and revisions but I like them.”

 

“Oh my god it’s almost 10 and we are supposed to meet Minhyung and Chanyeol at their office to check the lighting on the sets!” Donghyuck said frantically after checking his watch. He grabbed his bag and stood up to help Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun stuffed all the designs in a folder and shoved it in his bag with some other work for this project and they made their way out quickly.

 

Hailing a cab, they scrambled in and hurriedly gave the driver the directions.

 

“You know, Haechannie.” Baekhyun started and Donghyuck groaned, already knowing what he was going to say, “Chanyeol told me on Friday that Mark really does have a soft spot for you. A big one too. Probably his entire heart.”

 

“Baekhyun, I could only wish that. It’s not happening though.” Donghyuck said sadly.

 

“Aw Haechan,” Baekhyun ruffled his hair, “When am I ever wrong?”

 

“A lot.”

 

“What I am saying is,” Baekhyun growled out, “it really is more unrealistic that you two never get together than it is that you do.”

 

Donghyuck scoffed and Baekhyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

Baekhyun said trying to convince the younger, “I mean, he said it back the other day when you said you loved him, right? Maybe he is just scared.”

 

Donghyuck shook his head, “Let’s talk about this later. Please.”

 

“Okay. But just know you aren’t the only one who’s caught feelings.” Baekhyun said in reference to Mark. He let it go after hearing the disappointment in the younger boy's voice.

 

They made their way out of the cab and rushed into the SM building with their heavy bags on their arms.

 

“And for the set here we need the lights to be softer- Baekhyun, Haechan! Over here!” Chanyeol said turning away from the electrical manager.

 

They walked over and looked around at the whole set. Baekhyun decided he loved it.

 

There was a separate rooms for the makeup artists to practice and experiment different looks. A whole room for eating which had a suspiciously big amount of leftover fruit and lack of sweets.

 

“Where should we put all our stuff?” Donghyuck asked, excited, looking for their work area.

 

Chanyeol led them around the corner to a quiet room with desks and nice lighting, some windows, and tons of food and water. He rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t really know what you guys need but Mark said these would work.”

 

“Speaking of, where is Minhyung?” Donghyuck asked.

 

Chanyeol shifted his eyes, “He’s uhhh,“ he looked around as confused as us, “Ah, shit! I’ll be right back. Mark’s on his way.”

 

Chanyeol ran over to where two of the crew were arguing. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol resolved the conflict easily, both parties nodding slowly and agreeing.

 

Donghyuck looked around and saw Mark talking with a pretty stylist excitedly. He felt a pang in his heart, until he heard their conversation.

 

"...Are you sure there is enough food and water? I know artists forget to eat, especially my Hyuckie who I always have to force to eat. I just want to make sure they are comfortable and-"

 

The stylist nodded dismissively and Mark frowned, looking over at Donghyuck who was already looking at him. When they made eye contact, Mark brightened instantly which caused Donghyuck to smile back.

 

He was knocked out of his trance by Baekhyun shaking his shoulders.

 

“I don’t think it’s anything you should worry about here at SM.” Baekhyun said, “But I have to play boss here. So put on your professional self. You are a strong young man dominating his industry about to take on his biggest project yet. We got to stay professional at least on these grounds. For lunch you can go make out with lover boy all you want.”

 

Donghyuck glared and Baekhyun gave him a small chuckle.

 

_Asshole_.

 

Donghyuck thought to himself.

 

They set up their work and Mark walked in a few seconds later carrying strawberries.

 

He was smiling and jittery, obviously nervous about something, “Hey Hyuckie! Baekhyun. I brought you strawberries cause I know you wont forget to eat these while you work and-”

 

Donghyuck instantly brightened, like an instinct forgetting what he heard before, “Thanks, Minhyung.”

 

He gave Mark a small hug in greeting which the other returned and Baekhyun sighed, so much for his speech.

 

“Do you guys need help or anything, we don’t really know what you guys need. I was asking one of the other stylists how I could help.” Mark asked.

 

“Chanyeol already offered but we are fine. Right now we need you two to get in here and help us with some final decisions." Donghyuck said, biting back a grin. Mark was worried about them, how cute.

 

Mark nodded, he leaned out of the doorway and yelled, “CHANYEOL! Come on!”

 

Chanyeol rushed over after giving a lame excuse to who he was talking to, and they closed the door behind them.

 

“Business time.”

 

 

 

They worked out a lot of small things. Halfway through they had decided the final designs for a quarter of the sets which was impressive.

 

“I’m going to go find the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Baekhyun said, leaving the room.

 

Everyone continued on with their work, Donghyuck working on his portion.

 

Donghyuck explained his work, but after a minute he stopped, “Baekhyun actually came up with some new designs last night. Let me see…”

 

He took out what he thought was the same folder from this morning. The blue folder without a Prive label.

 

It wasn’t.

 

This one was full of trendy outfits, lazy wear, elegant dresses, dapper suits, anything you could imagine. Full length gowns with rhinestones and lace. Outfits complete with accessories from hats to earrings to belts, all custom pieces. Even the simple joggers and shirts had a small touch to it that made it more unique than the other.

 

“Whoa.” Chanyeol breathed out, “I don’t think these fit the video, but they are absolutely amazing.”

 

Everyone nodded and Donghyuck snapped out of his trance, realizing his mistake, “We shouldn’t be looking at these. It’s the wrong folder anyways.”

 

Donghyuck scrambled to put the papers back in the folder, but there were so many of them it took a while until Mark stopped him.

 

“Holy shit. Look at this.” Mark said, holding out one design.

 

Chanyeol nodded with wide eyes.

 

Donghyuck took the piece of paper that Mark handed him.

 

It was  _stunning._

 

([this suit ](https://shopusatx.com/products/pyjtrl-male-black-white-sequins-inlaid-crystal-stage-show-singer-suit-jacket-wedding-mens-blazer-fashion-masculino-slim-fit))

 

It was a black suit with gorgeous white trim on the V collar. The checkered design complete with rhinestones and detail outlines. There was a white and blue crystal design on the shoulder resembling a flower of some sort. The matte black of the jacket had scattered shimmered sequins in elegant strokes across it. The white dress shirt lazily buttoned behind it making all the small details even more obvious at just on glance.

 

There was no face of the model, but it was obviously built for someone of high power and intrigue. The posture held confidence and regalia. It was familiar, as if it was someone they had seen on TV, but no name came to mind.

 

“Minhyung.” Donghyuck said, in awe of the designs. “I think I would kill someone to witness this suit. It is absolutely gorgeous, it is what I think would be worn at a presidential dinner. It's just so-so it's gorgeous.”

 

Mark nodded in agreement, “I know, and I don’t know shit about fashion.”

 

“Who would wear it?” Donghyuck asked innocently staring at the no-faced drawing looking back at him.

 

“No one. No one is going to.” The paper was snatched out of his hands by Baekhyun who walked in quietly.

 

They all turned and Donghyuck tried to explain, “I’m sorry, I meant to find the folder of the designs for the video you made last night and-“

 

“It’s fine, Haechan.” Baekhyun said, just trying to put the work away. but his posture was stiff. He scrambled to move all of the outfits away from their view as quick as possible.

 

He gathered all the papers fast and shoved them in the folder. Baekhyun took the folder and put it back in the bag without another word and grabbed the right one, “Here.”

 

Sensing the tense atmosphere Chanyeol spoke up, “You know, those other pieces were  _really_  good.”

 

Baekhyun flushed a little but tried to move on, “Thank you. Now can we-“

 

“Why haven’t you made them then? They are obviously perfect.” Mark asked and Donghyuck tried to stop him.

 

“Minhyung, it doesn’t just work like that. At Prive you are a given a project and you produce. That’s it. You don’t go off and do your own stuff.” Donghyuck explained.

 

“That’s dumb. These would sell out fast.” Chanyeol said.

 

“Yeah, well it’s not always about us.” Baekhyun snapped, defeated, “Now can we please move onto-“

 

“What about at HL? I’m sure if you went and showed them these, they would take you on immediately.” Chanyeol pushed.

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun quipped, “That is not your decision to make.”

 

“But-“

 

Baekhyun gave him a look to let it go, “Chanyeol, you work under Lee Soo Man. He gives you artistic freedom and supplies everything you need. He treats you well. But Haechan and I don’t have that luxury. So we know what is best for our future. And I would like to keep a steady paycheck, so I am not producing these designs. At least not where I am today.”

 

Donghyuck nodded in battered agreement.

 

Chanyeol and Mark looked helpless and let the matter go.

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, “Thank you. Now for the other designs…”

 

He continued talking and everyone moved on.

 

Chanyeol didn’t want to.

 

-*-

 

When they were all about to go for lunch, Chanyeol walked behind them with Baekhyun. Chanyeol nudged him with his shoulder to get his attention.

 

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier.” Chanyeol started.

 

Baekhyun nodded, not facing Chanyeol. He responded tersely, “It’s fine.”

 

“It’s not. Baekhyun if you were to die next week would you really be happy with how you lived your life?” Chanyeol tried to reason.

 

“I’m not going to die next week so that doesn’t matter.” Baekhyun quipped, avoiding the question.

 

Chanyeol sighed and Baekhyun expanded, “Look, I worked to get where I am now. It seems that is where the world wants me. Isn’t that enough?”

 

“No it isn’t. Because it isn’t where you want to be.” Chanyeol explained. He was right but Baekhyun didn’t say that.

 

He opted instead to say, “Chanyeol. You are talented. And for good reason, you got your dream job fast. It’s harder for us with a more common job. It’s too hard to try and change everything just because you think you have a talent."

 

Chanyeol stayed silent and Baekhyun sighed, “It makes me feel better that you want what is best for me, but please let it go.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, “You’re right.”

 

He didn’t agree at all.

 

-*-

If there's a good part then  
I hope it's not far 'cause  
I thought it'd be today

I napped on campus and  
I smoked at dances but  
It didn't feel so great

-*-

 

They all shuffled into a booth. Donghyuck and Mark together, leaving Baekhyun by Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun told them no alcohol this time, and everyone reluctantly agreed. Donghyuck tried to order wine and Baekhyun kicked him hard enough to bruise.

 

They got to talking about their college and high school days, Mark and Donghyuck’s being only a year ago.

 

“And then the professor just started crying. No one knew what to do, and then another kid started crying. And then another. So yeah, that’s how we had a full on crying session in one of my lectures a few weeks before finals.” Chanyeol said smiling where his eyes were crinkled.

 

Everyone around the table was laughing. Mark was giggling his high pitched hyena laugh and Donghyuck felt himself stare for a minute.

 

“I wish I had professors like that.” Baekhyun said, “I was good in college, but I was an idiot in high school.”

 

“I doubt you can be an idiot Baekhyun. You are literally perfect.” Donghyuck said disbelievingly.

 

Baekhyun scoffed, “How do you think I got a job as a bartender so easily? The dude who taught me knew me because I used to go there every night my senior and junior year. I had a fake ID and everything. He offered me a job as long as I promised to stop throwing up in the alley behind his bar every night."

 

“You lie.” Mark said challengingly.

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “I wish. I would be so hungover the first year that I would sleep in class. In senior year I was used to it. By then even a full glass of vodka wouldn’t get me anything. When homecoming came even the spiked punch didn’t work. I got so pissed that I went outside and saw everyone smoking.”

 

“The first time you ever get high will always be the best.” Baekhyun said, sipping his water, reminiscing.

 

Everyone was shocked. Mark said, “But you are so put together. Not to mention you are probably the smartest out of all of us.”

 

“Yeah, maybe. It wasn’t fun though. I mean yeah, getting high on occasion with your friends is great, but on graduation day at the dance being wasted and high? It wasn’t fun.” Baekhyun said.

 

“I used to think to myself, ‘One day everything will be great. Sure, you thought it would be today, but it’ll be soon.’ And so I went to college and they whooped my ass into shape.” Baekhyun continued, “Now I know that good day may have been back then. And I’m pretty sure it’s passed already. I'm glad I stopped though, it ruined some of my friends.”

 

Donghyuck said comfortingly, “I doubt that, Baekhyun. I mean you are successful, but you aren’t happy. You have great friends, but you have told me yourself you want to get married one day. The day everything turns good will be soon, I bet.”

 

“Yeah,” Mark agreed, “Look at Hyuckie and I. We cried on the last day of high school because we thought everything was going to change and look at us now?”

 

“No offence or anything, but isn’t the same boring to you two?” Baekhyun asked, implying more. Raising an eyebrow at Donghyuck who gave him a panicked look.

 

Mark furrowed his brows but his tone showed he knew what Baekhyun was saying, “Well not to me. I like where I am now. I have my Donghyuck, my job, and my friends. What else do I need?”

 

Chanyeol shrugged, “A girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?"

 

Mark tensed and Donghyuck frowned, “It would be a boyfriend, and yes. But I don’t need one to be happy, especially because I already have people I care about.”

 

That was the safe answer, but they let it go.

 

“You were probably a goody-two-shoes Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said amused.

 

Chanyeol nodded, “Oh, definitely. The teachers used to give  _me_  Christmas presents. That’s how it was.”

 

Donghyuck giggled so hard he choked and Mark didn't know to stare or pat his back.

 

“I know you couldn’t tell, but I was a mankiller.” Donghyuck joked, “Everywhere I went men would fawn over me.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes, “That’s because you made out with Jaemin in freshman year and everyone thought it was hot.”

 

“It was. Best kiss I have had to date.” Donghyuck said wistfully, “If only he wasn’t dating our other two best friends or I would’ve gone for it.”

 

Mark sat up hotly, “Wait, really? You never told me you had a thing for Jaemin.”

 

“Calm down, Mark. I was kidding. I do have a thing for Leo’s though.” Donghyuck said taking a long sip of water and Mark just stared.

 

Baekhyun laughed at Donghyuck’s expression, “I bet Mark was another teachers pet?”

 

Donghyuck snorted, “God no. Literally every day in senior year, this isn’t even a joke, a kid confessed to him.”

 

“Oh, really?” Chanyeol said, amused.

 

Mark groaned, “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that, Hyuckie.”

 

“Okay, I got another question. Did you ever say yes?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Donghyuck looked as if he wanted to hear the answer too.

 

Mark blushed, “No.”

 

“Why not?” Chanyeol said.

 

“I always had my eyes set on someone else.” Mark said, eyes flitting quickly to Donghyuck then away.

 

Donghyuck hummed, “Was is Xuxi?”

 

Mark choked, “Lucas? Oh god no. He’s like the bro-iest bro I have ever had. The definition of ‘no homo’ other than his boyfriend of course.”

 

They all chuckled at that.

 

“Well than who?” Donghyuck asked, voice quiet.

 

Mark shuffled in his seat, “I’ll tell you another day.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. If it was in high school, we won’t know them anyways.” Chanyeol said eagerly.

 

Baekhyun kicked Chanyeol under the table, “CHANYEOL, weren't you going to tell us about the thing?"

 

"What thing?" Chanyeol furrowed his brows.

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat obviously, "The  **thing**." He grit out.

 

Chanyeol nodded, trying to follow along, "Ah, yes. The thing."

 

It was silent for a minute and Baekhyun could see the gears turning in his head. Mark and Donghyuck watched, waiting, oblivious to before.

  

"The thing!" Chanyeol yelled, causing other diners to shush them. He received glares from the staff as well, Chanyeol frowned "I don't have a thing to tell you. Well, maybe?"

 

Donghyuck giggled into his sleeve and Mark felt himself grin at the sound. Chanyeol spoke up hesitantly, "Uh, well, I found it was only right to tell my gayest friends this."

 

"Wow thanks."

 

"Fair."

 

"Cut to the chase, Park."

 

(It's up to you to decide who said what lol)

 

Chanyeol muttered sighed and muttered under his breath before continuing, "Well, you know Holland? I got four tickets to his concert next month, and I was wondering if you all wanted to go?"

 

Donghyuck paled, "No fucking way."

 

Mark and Baekhyun started talking excitedly, checking their schedules immediately.

 

"You okay, Haechan?" Chanyeol asked and Donghyuck nodded, still in his stupor.

 

Mark spoke up, "He LOVES Holland. Like a lot. We listen to him at home a lot."

 

"Chanyeol?" Donghyuck started quietly.

 

"Y-yes?" Chanyeol questioned, wondering why they were talking so quiet.

 

Donghyuck took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, dead set eyes and monotone voice, "I have never to kiss someone more than I do now."

 

Chanyeol blushed and stuttered and Donghyuck realized what he said, "No, no, no! Not like that, like out of gratitude you know? Like on the cheek and in movies?"

 

Donghyuck continued making things worse. Mark though, was pissed.

 

"Hyuck!" Mark whined and Donghyuck just laid down across his lap in embarrassment. Mark's anger dissipated. He set his hand in the younger boy's hair and ran his fingers through it.

 

"Haehcan, I know what you meant. I was only teasing." Chanyeol said.

 

Mark gave him a look saying, 'Teasing who? Donghyuck or me?'

 

Chanyeol just smirked.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol watched, feeling as though they were in the audience of a romcom.

 

"Hey, should we leave them here and go back to work?" Chanyeol leaned close and whispered.

 

Baekhyun nodded, "Hey guys? We have a uhm bosses meeting we got to go to."

 

Donghyuck sat up, "Do you need me to take notes? Is it a good thing to sit in on?"

 

Baekhyun shook his head, "No, you guys can't go. But come back to work soon?"

 

They nodded and looked at each other, blushing as they did and quickly looking away.

 

Chanyeol sighed in exasperation and him and Baekhyun made their way out.

 

-*- 

 

Baekhyun was sat at his desk on set with the door cracked open. Mark and Donghyuck were on their way back, but were obviously going to take a while.

 

Chanyeol was swept away as soon as he walked in and he apologized to Baekhyun who only laughed and waved him off.

 

Baekhyun was relieved though, he needed some time alone to focus on finishing some work.

 

He also needed some time to think.

 

Lately, Baekhyun had let himself have some hope. Chanyeol had been encouraging every little thing Baekhyun did, especially his work. It made him feel like maybe there is a better future than this already nice present.

 

He knew Chanyeol was telling the truth every time. One, Chanyeol was an awful liar. Two, he had told Baekhyun that he wouldn't lie to him about anything, no matter the importance.

 

Baekhyun took one look at the door, no one paying attention to him, and took out his computer. 

 

He pressed Ctrl+Shift+T and opened his recently closed tabs. HL Designs popped up.

 

Baekhyun hesitantly clicked on the 'Jobs' tab. When the screen loaded he read through the open spots.

 

All that was there were interns and tech assistants.

 

"Who needs a tech assistant at a fashion designing company?" Baekhyun whispered to himself.

 

"What about tech?" A booming voice came from the door way.

 

Baekhyun slammed his computer shut. His head snapped up to see Chanyeol in the frame.

 

"Uh, what?" He said eloquently. Baekhyun slowly slid his computer away and into his bag.

 

Chanyeol walked closer, "Why were you talking about a tech assistant?"

 

"The electrician came a few days ago?" Baekhyun said weakly, sinking into his seat.

 

Chanyeol leaned over the desk and took out Baekhyun's computer. He set it in front of Baekhyun, closed, "I'm not going to look at your computer, it is yours and private. But if you are going to not work during work hours, you should at least close the door."

 

He walked to the door and locked it from the inside so Baekhyun could unlock it if he wanted. Chanyeol gave him a wink and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

 

"What..." Baekhyun breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

Baekhyun shook away his haze. He opened his computer and started to do his work.

 

After ten minutes of unsuccessful attempts to work, Baekhyun noticed the unbearable silence. He hated it.

 

He reached into his bag and got out his earbuds and plugged them in. Pressing shuffle, he began working easier.

 

-*- 

 

When Chanyeol unlocked the door and walked in about an hour later he stopped in his tracks in the doorway.

 

Baekhyun was singing again.

 

It was different than the times when they were alone, late at night working. It sounded more true and free, like he wasn't afraid to mess up. Probably because he thought he was alone.

 

Chanyeol felt guilty standing there, but let himself be selfish and listen to Baekhyun's voice.

 

([you know i had to link an actual song cause i was listening to it while writing](https://soundcloud.com/canyaald/171230-exo-baekhyun-instagram))

 

And it was good. His voice was not deep but not high, the perfect medium. He was singing quiet, as if it was just to himself. Baekhyun started a new song soft and wavering.

 

He slowly got his confidence as the song went on and the notes got slightly higher. 

 

Chanyeol recognized the song. It was popular at weddings and as BGM in movies for sweet scenes. 

 

Chanyeol almost let himself close his eyes but Baekhyun stopped for a second. (1:22 on the song)

 

He took a breath and started a phrase going higher and louder, but still keeping a lovely tone.

 

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun continued drawing through all of it, breathing while singing as if it was his air.

 

Baekhyun got softer and it was obviously coming to an end.

 

Chanyeol decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat and Baekhyun looked up.

 

Baekhyun slowly took an earbud out and opened his mouth to speak.

 

Chanyeol blurted out before he could speak, "Your voice is pulchritudinous!"

 

"Thanks?" Baekhyun said questioningly.

 

"I mean it is really, really good." Chanyeol blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"Oh," Baekhyun cleared his throat, "thank you, then."

 

Chanyeol stood awkwardly and Baekhyun called him over, "I know we already decided on some designs, but a few of them I don't like and I've been working on these that I like better and- would you like to see them?"

 

"S-sure." Chanyeol said walking over to sit next to Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun started explaining but Chanyeol was focused on the fact that their thighs were touching. 

 

Why was he? They sit like this all the time now, touching each other is barely anything, Chanyeol thought.

 

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun waved a hand in front of his face, "Are you okay?"

 

Chanyeol nodded, "Yeah, I love them. They are perfect, produce them." He stood up, "I'm going to get some water."

 

Baekhyun almost stopped him to say there were bottles at the table in there, but let him go.

 

Chanyeol got out of the room and took a deep breath, "Get your shit together, Park."

 

"What was that about?" Mark said.

 

Chanyeol turned around to see Mark and Donghyuck standing a few feet away from him.

 

"What was what about?" Chanyeol asked.

 

Mark gave him a look, "Donghyuck, can you go work with Baekhyun. I need to talk to Chanyeol."

 

Donghyuck nodded and walked in. Baekhyun and him started talking animatedly.

 

"Chanyeol, you don't even let set members wear green shirts cause you are afraid they will green screen something." Mark started, "You didn't even look at the designs Baekhyun showed you and you said to make them for the video."

 

"How do you know that?" Chanyeol said defensively.

 

"Donghyuck and I were about to walk in and saw you zoned out. Baekhyun then started saying stuff and we didn't want to interrupt. We thought you guys knew we were here." Mark explained.

 

Chanyeol sighed, "I don't know. I mean, I trust him with this stuff. He probably knows better than I do about this whole video."

 

Mark gave him a weird look, one he would usually receive from Chanyeol. "I'll take your word for it." Mark said before walking into the room.

 

Chanyeol took another breath to clear his mind and he followed.

 

He is always telling Mark that Donghyuck likes him, it is right in front of him.

 

Now Chanyeol is wondering if he doesn't see what is right in front of himself.

 

-*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you if you have gotten this far 'w'
> 
> ill start actually updating faster because we have break from now until sunday and i suck at cooking so thanksgiving ill be doing nothing.
> 
> the plot will thicken soon, its just getting introduced barely this chapter.
> 
> i might go back and fix some grammar and spelling mistakes soon but ill definitely update once or twice by this weekend if i don't erase my work AGAIN
> 
> criticism is lovely so thank you again for reading? xx


	4. not an update

hi,,, so idk if anyone is still reading this? I think for the rest of the year im going to stop updating. I dont like the direction i went in,,, BUT i will be restarting this in the new year. I might keep some things the same but only the stuff in the first chapter and summary will be the same :/

 

thanks for all the support and im sorry if you like how its going now,,, i hope it will be even better when i rewrite it.

 

depression is just a bitch and has been kicking my ass this school year and i barely have enough mental health to keep me going just to not,,, do anything i would regret,, lets say that.

 

im getting better though, so i will bring back this story later. 

 

ill leave it like this for now, but once 2019 starts, hopefully, ill be back with more updates. ill start at chapter two (i think).

 

again, im sorry,,,, but thank you for everything guys.

 

xx -C

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it maybe stick around? I’ll try and post again today or tomorrow. Thanksgiving break is next week so I’ll definetely post by then if not multiple times. 
> 
> Recommendations and criticism is greatly appreciated. If you have a really good idea for the direction of the story I would love to hear it and may incorporate it with your permission and credits ^u^
> 
> Thanks xx


End file.
